


Out of the Mouths of Babes

by FoundlingMother



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Handfasting, Humor, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundlingMother/pseuds/FoundlingMother
Summary: Frigga cannot deny, Thor's logic is sound.





	Out of the Mouths of Babes

Loki moves on gangly legs, gait awkward but surprisingly steady. He snouts at Thor’s outstretched hand, wet nose tickling his palm.

Thor beams. “You walk so weird like this, Loki.” He strokes Loki’s spotted back, then tugs gently on one of his twitching ears.

Loki shimmers green, fawn form disappearing, replaced by a chubby-faced baby on his hands and knees. He flops onto his tummy in the grass, squealing happily.

“Don’t over-excite him, Thor. He has to go down for a nap soon,” Frigga warns, kneeling beside her flowerbed.

“I’m not,” Thor protests.

Loki cranes his neck to gaze at Thor. He babbles. His fists smack the ground, body wiggling.

Thor plants a kiss amid Loki’s nest of dark curls.

“Come on, little worm.” He offers his hands. Loki latches on. Thor stands, helping Loki stand in the process.

Delighted, Loki jiggles, peals of laughter bubbling forth.

“Thor,” Frigga admonishes, employing  _that_ tone.

“I’m not doing anything!” Thor insists. He leans closer to Loki, whispering, “You don’t need a nap. You’re not even tired.”

Loki blows a raspberry. Thor decides that’s tantamount to agreement.

Yet Loki tires. Sat on his bottom, he rips out clumps of grass, slapping Thor hands away and shrieking when he tries to prevent him.

Frigga appears above them. She scoops Loki up. He whines, but he drops his head against her shoulder.

Thor trails behind Frigga. Loki stares at him, eyelids drooping with each rhythmic step. Thor crosses his eyes, earning a sleepy grin.

“Good afternoon, Röskva,” Frigga greets upon entering the nursery.

“Good afternoon, Your Majesty. I’m only collecting the laundry. I’ll leave in a moment, if it pleases you.”

“Do not rush yourself, good woman.” Frigga lowers Loki into his crib. “He’s already fast asleep.”

“Sweet lad,” Röskva coos.

Thor carries a wooden stool to Loki’s crib, clambering onto it.

Frigga squeezes his shoulder. “Watch him for a moment.” She glides away.

Thor peers down at Loki’s relaxed face, at his lax mouth. His hand twitches. Thor touches his palm. Loki’s fingers clamp shut around Thor’s. He smiles, stroking the back of Loki’s tiny hand with his thumb.

“You know, that used to be your crib,” Röskva says.

Thor straightens. “I’m big now, though.”

“Aye.” She sighs. “And soon your brother will outgrow it, also. If the Norns will it, my heart will be glad to see your babe asleep in that crib.”

“My babe?”

“Many centuries from now, you’ll take the throne and a wife, and she will give you an heir. And here they will sleep.”

Thor frowns.

Röskva carries the dirty linens from the nursery.

Frigga returns, nestling a soft, stuffed hare beside Loki.

Thor twists to face her. “Is that true? Will I have to take a wife and have a baby?”

Frigga cards her fingers through Thor’s hair. “Someday,” she confirms.

“But I don’t want to marry anyone,” Thor huffs.

“Not yet, but one day you must. I promise you may marry whomsoever you love.”

Loki’s fist clenches Thor’s finger.

Thor’s pout melts. “I’ll just marry Loki. I love him already.”

“I’m afraid you cannot marry your brother, Thor.”

“Why not?”

Frigga chuckles. “Loki’s family. You cannot marry family, my darling.”

Thor raises his eyebrows, sticks his free hand on his hip, and tilts his chin up. “You married father, and he’s your family.”

Frigga blinks. Her lips twitch. “Aye.”

“So I will marry Loki, and he will give me heirs, and we will be happy,” Thor pronounces.

Frigga bites her lower lip.

She says nothing more.

* * *

Heimdall performs the handfasting ceremony.

Wind whips over the Norwegian cliffs, the surf below growing choppy. Flowers float free of Loki’s plaits. Thor’s cape wraps around his legs.

They’re a ridiculous spectacle.

Loki’s laughing, eyes bright.

Warmth radiates in Thor’s breast.

**Author's Note:**

> Unplanned fluffy Thorki fic! I love when Thor decides he's going to marry Loki when they're little. It's adorable. So, I wrote my own take on it.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://foundlingmother.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://foundlingmother.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
